Hogwarts
by settingthesunrise
Summary: Why does everyone love Hogwarts so damn much?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts

Sirius Black loved Hogwarts for the most obvious of reasons if you actually knew him: he was able to run away from his family. Sirius ran away a lot over the course of his life, and he always seemed to want to run to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was, after all, what he felt to be his true home the minute he stepped off the train. He hoped to never have to run away from the beautiful castle. Unfortunately, when worst came to worst, he had to run away from Hogwarts on the back of a hippogriff, which sucked.

After first year, when he got his first taste of freedom via Hogwarts for a whole year, he ran away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place as many times as he wanted. It didn't actually become as serious problem until after his sixth year when his parents finally gave him an ultimatum: join You-Know-Who or leave and don't come back.

So, being Sirius Black, he just left and didn't come back to his childhood "home" until almost twenty years later, but that's another really long story that you can find in the fantasy section written by an author named J.K. Rowling. No, Sirius left Number 12 and ran straight to the closed gates of Hogwarts. He couldn't get in, seeing as he tried to go during the middle of the summer and even Dumbledore was on vacation, so he made do and ran off to his best mate's house instead.

After he broke out of Azkaban, the first place he thought of running to was Hogwarts. When Sirius died, the last place he thought of running to was Hogwarts.

For Sirius Black, sometimes called Padfoot, sometimes call a blood-traitor, sometimes called a no-good-man-whore, Hogwarts was a safe harbor. At Hogwarts, he was just a regular wizard like everybody else, and no one pressured him to be anything or do anything.

Except, you know, do some homework, but Sirius was allergic to books so it's not like that mattered anyway.

** Don't own Harry Potter. I want to write a series of these one-shots about the Marauder era because it's my obsession, and they could all be about why they love Hogwarts. I already semi started some of them. However, I need some feedback, so if everyone could help me out, that would be spectacular. **

** Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter loved Hogwarts because it wasn't reality. See, in reality, there was no was no way he would be able to curse every slimy bastard he saw- Snivellus- because he'd probably end up in Azkaban if he did. Or annoy beautiful girls- Lilyflower- because they would most likely get a restraining order against him first.

But seriously, James loved being at Hogwarts partially because when he was here, his parents weren't dying slowly in front of his eyes over there. He was too busy winning quidditch games, right? At Hogwarts, if he lost a duel, he knew he would just try again tomorrow and heal his injured pride. In the real world, he would be dead and there would be no tomorrow. Death was the scariest thing in the world for James Potter, not like he was going to admit it or anything. In the real world, no meant no and yes meant someday. James never really liked black and white, never really quite grasped the concept of reality, never had the urge to grow-up.

Lily Evans changed all of that, but when doesn't she? She came after a lot of things had already happened in his life, but in some ways she came first. Hogwarts can't hold Lily back, no one can. Their time spent together was better than reality, it was heaven. That was a little bit further ahead of Hogwarts, though.

Before Lily, he met his friends, his best friends in the whole wide world until the day he died, at Hogwarts, he was ecstatic that this was something he could take with him into reality. Straight out of Hogwarts, no less! His best friends in the whole wide world, something that a growing dark power that threatened his life could never break, not in a million years. He loved Hogwarts most of all for that.

But in that split second when he knew Voldemort was the one knocking on his front door on Halloween night, 1981, and he had to tell the two loves of his life to run for their own, he really hated Hogwarts for giving him a shit friend like Peter Pettigrew and a false sense of reality.

** Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

That stupid fucking Whomping Willow was why Remus was absolutely _forced _to love Hogwarts. Okay, it sounds really stupid, but at first glance it appeared to be your normal, everyday tree. In fact, it keeps looking like a regular tree until you get within hitting distance. You've seen one tree, you've seen them all? Nope, bat-shit-monster-tree will clobber you.

Remus desperately wished to have absolutely no association to the fucking Whomping Willow, but he knew that he did. He acted exactly like the demon tree, as much as he hated admitting it. He never let anyone get close to him, mostly out of fear that he'll hurt them or that they'll hurt him. He lashed out at anyone who even came close to coming close to him. For God's sake, he was a seemingly normal looking teenage boy who could turn into a deadly werewolf in one night! That is most definitely enough to scare anybody off.

It didn't scare off Hogwarts, though. Dumbledore still sent him an acceptance letter; he still went there all seven years and one year extra when he was a teacher. Most of his eight years at school, you could find Remus by the fucking Whomping Willow, because he was actually the only person it had never tried to hit. Probably because if it was an emergency, the tree had been charmed to only let Remus through. Whatever the reason, it was quite a miracle. No one even noticed the remarkable friendship he had with the tree, just like no one ever noticed how he disappeared on full moons.

Except for damn James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, all of whom would not stop shadowing him for his entire first year. It didn't matter how many times he lashed out at one of them, the other two would pop up in place of the one he had scared off. Eventually, the missing one would come back, and the cycle would start all over again. So, in second year, he decided to play his trump card and tell them that he was a werewolf.

That didn't go as expected either.

All of the sudden, he now had four friends at one time. Sirius, James, Peter, and that fucking Whomping Willow.

Remus loved Hogwarts because it gave him something to love, something to live for. Besides Tonks, of course, who was the love of his fucking pathetic life, but Tonks was right up there with the fucking Whomping Willow. No, he never told her that, you idiots. Tonks was almost as scary as the tree.

**Excuse my language. This is probably a little OOC for Remus, but this is how I here him in my head so deal with it.**

**Don't own.**


	4. Chapter 4

Although Lily Evans loved Hogwarts for many reasons, the two reasons she loved it the most were quite simple, actually. Probably the most simple things you could find about her. Lily was a very complex person, or so she believed.

The first thing Lily loved about Hogwarts was that no one called her a freak. Sure, they called her Mudblood, but she didn't mind that as much as she did being called a freak. It was her sister that had procured the fear of being called abnormal, and it stuck with her forever. Inside the castle walls, Lily was just another witch. Not a freak, a mutant, a disgrace. Hogwarts made her feel safe.

At home, she was never sure if Petunia was going to try to sell her on the black market for blood money or something. Even though she felt safe around her parents, they weren't sure they felt safe around her.

Lily supposed that this could be the biggest tragedy of all.

So, despite her home life, Lily was comforted in Hogwarts, because even when they called her a Mudblood, there was always a professor around the corner. Or a friend. Which brings us to why Lily loved Hogwarts most of all.

Lily Evans loved James Potter. She didn't realize it until her sixth year, didn't tell anyone until her seventh. But in all actuality, Lily couldn't remember a time she went without Hogwarts in her life.

Or James Potter.

**Don't own. Review!**


End file.
